(a) Field
The present invention relates to a pixel, a 3-dimensional image display device including the pixel, and a driving method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display.
Among the flat panel display devices, the organic light emitting display device displays an image by using an organic light emitting diode that generates light by recoupling an electron and a hole. The organic light emitting display device has a rapid response speed, is driven by low power consumption, and has excellent emission efficiency, luminance, and viewing angle. In this regard, the organic light emitting display device includes a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting diode that generates light of a luminance corresponding to a data current supplied from the pixel.
Digital driving, which is one of the gray expression methods of the organic light emitting diode display, adjusts a time when the organic light emitting diode of the pixel is lighted. In the case of the organic light emitting diode (OLED) display that uses the digital driving method, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames and a light emitting period of each sub-frame is appropriately set in order to display a gray level. The pixel emits light during a sub-frame selected depending on an image signal for gray expression among the plurality of sub-frames constituting one frame.
In order to display a stereoscopic image, at least two images corresponding to two different view points are displayed within one frame display period. A stereoscopic image display device may display a left eye image and a right eye image corresponding to both eyes, a left eye and a right eye, within one frame period.
That is, one frame period may be divided into a left-eye image section and a right-eye image section and may include a left-eye image display period displaying the left-eye image in the left-eye image section and a right-eye image display period displaying the right-eye image in the right-eye image section.
According to a field sequential driving method, scanning of a display panel is sequentially performed from top to bottom, and the scan driver becomes very fast according to a conventional technology that divides one frame into a plurality of sub-frames for stereoscopic image realization. For example, scan speed for realization of the stereoscopic image may be further increased if a black image display period for displaying the entire display screen with a black image is included between a left eye image period and a right eye image period to prevent crosstalk.
A light emission time period may be shortened and luminance may be decreased due to the insertion of the black image, and thus, luminance may be increased by increasing power consumption for providing the same luminance of a general driving method.
In addition, when a driving frequency is high in a large-scaled display panel, image display becomes inaccurate in the display panel and driving power consumption in a driver of the display device is increased to the high driving frequency. This eventually increases the price of the stereoscopic image display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.